For example, there is known an automatic analysis device for qualitative/quantitative analysis of a biological sample, such as blood and urine.
Service companies periodically perform maintenance of respective mechanisms of an automatic analysis device in order to operate the automatic analysis device in normal conditions. Maintenance includes a case of performing component replacement due to duration of use, based on starting inspection, finishing inspection, periodic inspection, or the like, and a case of notifying an alarm to a service company when an automatic analysis device has fallen into an abnormal state and performing component replacement through checking and maintenance, as necessary, of the conditions of respective mechanisms.